The Grace of Heavens
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: She's tied to him... She can feel him, knows him like the back of her palm. But when push comes to shove at the Battle will he choose her, Voldemort or his family? Will he risk it all or stay where is familiar? Above all, will he risk her or save her?


**OK. I have edited this because as I looked over this fic it wasn't detailed enough... and there were some grammar mistakes that I didn't catch. SO! Here is the new fic edited. Hope you all enjoy!**

ALSO! Thank you to

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for reviewing... The next chapter I put up is for you. :)**

**Cheers,**

**Catori**

* * *

***Before first year at Hogwarts***

_The sun shines, making the grass look emerald. The breeze floats through the branches of the oak tree as I sit beneath it, listening to him talk._

_"Oh, please, if you get into Hufflepuff…"_

_"But what if I do? And you're in Slytherin? Will we still be friends?" I ask, even at the age of 11, I knew I couldn't loose him._

_"Mare, we will always be friends." He whispers, taking my hand and his grey eyes piercing my glistening sapphire. This is the most intimate he has ever been with anyone that I know of. But I understand why he's always been aloof._

_"Through thick and thin, right Dragon?" I whisper, both of us reverting back to the childhood names we used._

_"Always." He whispers back and then kisses me on the cheek. I blush_ _and then I hear his mother calling. We quickly drop hands and run towards the gardens, neither speaking of what happened under the oak tree._

***Beginning of first year at Hogwarts, Sorting***

_The boats sail across the lake to the castle. I am so scared I am shaking and the only thing that relaxes me is when he takes my hand. It's stealthy how he takes my hand and I am sure no one saw. I am able to breathe naturally and I sneak a look over to my left. I see he is doing the same and I smile as I straighten my head to look forward. We finally reach the dining hall and we walk in in two separate lines. I am right next to him. The names begin to be called and each student is sorted. Finally, they call my name first, "Maribeth LeBouth" I swallow and feel a hand at the small of my back as he pushes me up there. The hat sits on top of my head and I fear, not only for myself but for him as well. When the hat yells out Slytherin I sit in shock… And he, at the age of 11, just laughs._

***6th year***

_I follow him as he practically runs. I know things have turned for the worse. I feel it. I am so in tune with him that it is like he is a part of me. He walks into the bathroom and the door shuts. I take a moment outside the door and then walk in. The floor is covered in water and he stands at the sink. His face sullen and bluish, grey circles underneath his eyes like he hasn't slept. He hasn't seen me yet, but I hear him. The dry sobs that are now becoming wet. I walk up to him and touch his shoulder. He jumps, wand drawn and at my throat in a moment. I stay calm and keep my hands at my sides. He slowly drops his wand and then he is clutching me like his last lifeline. Maybe I am, I think as his weight forces me to the floor. I am now soaked, and holding a broken and scared boy in my arms, comforting him the way my mother used to before she passed._

_"Shhh…" I murmur. "Everything will be all right. I'll protect you." And then I see his left arm. It is still covered by the shirt but I see the Dark Mark and at the sight, the tears pour from my eyes. My heart breaks and it becomes hard to breathe. But I have to stay strong, I have to be his rock. That was when I realized that I was completely helpless and not much I did would protect the boy in my arms. That day a part of me died with him. That day I realized I was in love with a broken soul._

***Battle of Hogwarts***

He's confined, with no way out. It's dark, and pressure squeezes him until the point where he can't breathe. Every crevice that once exuded any light is now dark, hopeless and sad. He's no longer himself, he's robbed of his child hood. He's forced to grow up entirely too quickly. And yet as I stand staring at him there is something about him, something I can't quite place. After his years of vial comments, disdainful actions… there is still something about him. He still shines; like the darkness can't even stamp out the light that is him, even if no one else can see it. I feel his presence. As I fling every imaginable curse and defense spell at the Death Eater I am fighting, I can feel he is in the building. I finally think that I might have an advantage when the Death Eater throws a curse that slices through my protective shield. I am thrown backwards and hit the ground, the wind knocked out of my lungs. I lay there trying to get up but it's like I have no control of my own body. I then quickly pray that it will be quick. That's when I see black dress pants, accompanied with black shoes that are normally shined to perfection but are now scuffed and beat up. The scream that reverberates off the walls makes me shudder and I know it will haunt my dreams. I look up and I see him. His grey eyes meet my sapphire. His face is unrecognizable with the hard mask painted on, but his eyes are so familiar. His hand reaches down to me and I grab it. He lifts me up and it takes just a moment until I throw myself at him. I know then, as my lips meet his, he isn't lost. He's now here with me and I refuse to let go. He grasps me just as tight and I inhale. The world stops and it is just him and I.

"I love you." He whispers and I hear in his voice the vulnerability and uncertainty.

"I love you too." I whisper and I reach up to kiss him again. I am home. I am at peace. I am everything and nothing all at once. Then we begin moving, my hand never leaves his and my right hand holds my wand as I throw curses at different Death Eaters. Some how along the way, everyone ends up in the courtyard. Voldemort on one side and us on another. I grip his hand and he grips back, except this time it isn't like the time when we were 11. We don't care who sees us now. Voldemort then shifts his eyes over to Dragon and then calls for him and I look at him. My eyes wide and fearful. I had just gotten him back, I can't be loosing him again. I just can't. He takes a step forward and then stops, as if deciding. His tall frame is somewhat hunched over as he surveys all that is in front of him. His family is motioning for him to come, Voldemort standing there, his arms open. He looks back at me and this time I use his name. I've never really used his name before.

"Draco. Please. Don't." I whisper.

He looks at his family and I see him calculating what to do. He then takes a small step back and then a step more and everyone looks at him surprised. I look at him and see what he is thinking.

_'My family will be safe. I will make sure of that either way, but it's time I stand up for what I believe in.'_ His eyes relay to me. I smile slightly and grip his hand again and lean into him, using him for support, strength and just to make sure that he really is here. Voldemort looks shocked and so does his family. His mother has tears streaming down her face and his father looks sullen as he holds his mother and I know how hard it is for him. Harry then defeats Voldemort in a brilliant display of colors and power. I sag in relief. Many Death Eaters leave on the spot, some are captured. I immediately search for Draco, as I lost him after dueling one Death Eater on the steps. Then, after helping a friend of mine in Hufflepuff finish off a Death Eater, I see him. His mouth bloodied and chest heaving as he drags a dead Death Eater up the steps and lays him with the others in a separate corner. He doesn't see me yet and when he straightens back up he looks like he has weathered the world. I then smile as he catches me standing there, leaning against the wall, my wand still in my hand. He then comes up to me and I look at his mouth. I take the end of my shirt and blot his mouth cleaning away some of the blood and dirt; taking care to not touch the cut and hurt him. He brushes a bit of my fringe back and I ask him, "Thick and thin?"

He smiles and presses his lips to mine. "Always" he mutters and I know that the future is bright and that my dream to heal the broken soul just might become a reality, all by the grace of the Heavens.


End file.
